By My Side
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Loki and Hermioen grew up together, they knew each other, they understood each other. No matter what, they had each other.


Own Nothing.

Similar to "Catch me" Hel is the Norse goddess of Hell.

One-shot:

* * *

**Seven years old**

They met once when they were both young. His young was a different kind of young than her's, but they were both children. She was crying in her backyard after another day of her classmates harassing her. Tears poured out of her eyes as her arms wrapped around herself as her shoulders shook.

She felt the wind blow lightly then suddenly stopped. She looked up to see a young a boy standing in her back yard. "Who are you?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

He glanced down at her, his posture shouted that he was someone important and he couldn't believe this little Earthling didn't know who he was. "I am Loki, Odinson."

"Why are you in my back yard?" She asked, standing up.

He shrugged. "I needed to get away from my brother Thor." He stared at her for a few moments, she blushed at the intense state. "Why were you crying just now?"

She wiped away more tears and sighed. "My classmates were teasing me again because I'm different."

His breath caught in his throat, he knew that he was different from his brother, he knew that his parents were most likely not his real parents. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I am different too." He whispered.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Maybe being different doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Summer before Hoogwarts**

She sat on the top stair, rereading the same letter that her parents had opened an hour ago. They were down stairs talking about it now and she can hear their hushed whispers as they discussed her going to Hogwarts.

She felt his presence next to her, and she glanced over to see him kneeling next to her. "What's going on?" He asked in a whisper.

"My parents are talking about me." She whispered back, trying to be quiet.

"Hermione are you up there?" She heard her mother shout up from the landing.

"Just needed to use the bathroom. I'm heading back to my room." She shouted back, standing. She led her friend back to her room, she learned a long time ago that no one but her could see him. There was no point in explaining him to anyone.

She closed the door with a click and locked it, as she watched her childhood friend look around her room. She watched him with her eyes as he examined every little thing. "So why are they talking about you?" He asked, turning to face her.

She held out the letter and sighed as she sat at the top of her bed, leaning against the pillows. "I got accepted into a school."

He glanced down at the letter, reading it quickly. "A school for witches and wizards?" He glanced up.

"It would explain how everything bizarre always happens to me." She sighed as he sat down next to her on the other side of the bed. "Should I go?" She asked, turning to face him.

He looked nervously between her and the letter, it would be good for his friend to go, but what if he could never find her again?

"You're a god." Hermione stated, causing him to look at her. "Mum and dad allow me to read more mythology now because I'm more mature. And I figured that you were in Norse mythology. It wasn't that hard to find Loki." She stated.

"There all horrible stories about me." He whispered, looking down. He's never felt ashamed for the stories before, but next to her, he felt horrible.

She shrugged. "You were different, some people crawl up and read a book when people are mean to them, you just turn around and pull pranks on them." She gave him a smile, grabbing his hand, giving it a squeeze.

There was a knock at her door, her parents had made their decision. She watched as Loki disappeared and the lock turned to unlock itself. She gave a smile in thanks as her parents came into her room. "We're going to let you go." They stated and she broke out into the biggest smile they have ever seen.

That night he appeared again as she was reading before bed. The excitement he could see was rolling off of her. She closed the book when she saw him sit on the end of her bed. "You'll be able to find me." She whispered, knowing that her parents were still up and she was awake pass her curfew.

"You don't know that." He whispered, as he stared at her book. She was reading about him again.

"We have all summer to worry about it." She smiled. "How long do you have to be back?"

"I can stay until you fall asleep." He smiled.

* * *

**Second Year**

He stood over her hospital bed in her second year, his cold fingers brushed against her own cold, petrified skin. He sighed as he watched as her own friends babbled next to her, before the brown haired one grabbed the paper in her hand, he watched as the wheels turned in his young head. The Basklisk. He was there when Hermione was attacked, she was smart with carrying the mirror, but he was still worried that there would be lasting effects from the snake's stare.

He waited by her side until they healed her with the mandrake root, smiling softly as her eyes fluttered, she looked around to see that she wasn't the only one waking up. She covered her mouth, as if hiding a yawn and whispered. "You never left my side."

"Never." He gave her a smile, squeezing her hand. "I wanted to be the first one for you to see when you woke up."

* * *

**Fourth Year**

It was her fourth year and she was sitting in the great hall with all of the other students, watching as the braver ones, who were old enough put their names in the goblet. Fred and George came bounding in, all cheerful, a vile each in their hands as they made their way forward to the goblet. They explained their plan and Hermione smirked. "That's not going to work." She announced, causing them to look over at her.

"Why did you have to spoil the fun?" She heard Loki whispered in a joking manner. "I wanted to see what would happened."

Hermione ignored him as the Weasly twins bounced over to her "Oh and why's that Granger?" One of them asked.

She explained the circle of magic that Dumbledore had laced into the floor. "It's an age spell, you have to seventeen to put your name in the goblet."

"Oh, watch us." The other one jested.

"I like these boys." Loki whispered, taking one of their spots next to her. He glanced over in her book, seeing what she quickly scribbled into it. _'you would, they're tricksters.'_ He broke out into a full smirk as he turned back to the twins. "They're my favorite mortals now."

She rolled her eyes, watching as the twins put their names into the goblet, than suddenly be flown backwards on their butts. White beards grew from their faces, before they started to fight. The room laughed before becoming quiet as some students from another school walked in.

She watched as Victor Krum strutted into the hall and looked at her as he placed his name into the fire. "Looks like someone has an admirer." She heard Loki whispered next to her and she blushed. She learned along time ago that no one could see her old friend, not even hear him. Hermione pursed her lips as she walked him walk out of the room, his fans quickly followed.

She covered her mouth, quickly glanced at him then back front. "Jealous?"

* * *

**Yule Ball**

It was after the Yule ball and she was upstairs alone in the girl's dormitory, tears running down her face as she pulled off her jewelry. "Stupid Ron, stupid Harry, stupid Victor." She shouted as she pulled her hair pins down. Her curls came tumbling down, hours of effort gone down the drain in just a few seconds. She wiped her tears away as she placed everything in it's place, trying to calm herself.

She felt his presence before she saw him, her back turned to him. "Can you unzip me?" She asked, as she wiped off her make up. She felt him right behind her, his cold hands on her shoulders.

"You're allowing me to many liberties in your state." He whispered.

"Loki, I want to go to bed. Please just unzip my dress." She sighed, and he didn't argue, she felt the zipper slide down her back. She held her dress up around the waist as she moved to her trunk to get her bedtime clothes. "Turn around please." She whispered, she waited till he was turned around then she let her dress fall to the ground as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. She quickly changed, shoving her dress into her wardrobe next to her. "You can look now." She whispered, though he was already turned around. She sighed, closing her trunk, she sat down on it, her legs pulled up, her chin on her knees.

He waited and stared at her, before moving to sit next to her. "They're mortal men, they do not know how special you are."

She snorted. "Before tonight, they didn't even know I was of the opposite sex, I've always been _'one of the boys'_." she rolled her eyes. " '_Fraternizing with the enemy'_ the nerve of Ron."

"Men always want what other men have. It doesn't matter if it's the best armor, a love of a woman or the friendship of another."Loki stated.

"What does your brother have that you want so bad?" She asked, looking at him.

"My father's love. I can see it that Odin, Mother and everyone loves Thor more than me." Loki stated, looking down.

"I alway thought Thor was an self absorb bastard who threw a fit every time her didn't get what he wanted." Hermione muttered. "I'm sure your father loves you just the same, your mother as well." Hermione sighed. "You're patient and you can talk you're way through any situation, and your magic is amazing."

He gave her a smile, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze in thanks. "I feel like I am not worthy of my father's blood. That I'm too different from Thor."

"Being different is what matters." She whispered.

He smile and kissed her on the forehead. "When did mortals become so smart?"

* * *

**Fifth Year**

After the battle, after they had led Umbridge into the forest for the centaurs to deal with, Hermione knew that she had changed. She was knocked out during most of the battle because Dolohov hit her with a curse. He could've finished her off right there, but some reason he didn't, everyone else thought it was because Harry had won the battle. But Hermione knew different. When she woke up in the hospital bed later, she felt a cold chill on her arm, Loki had saved her.

She walked back to her dorms later on the next day, everyone was in class as she walked the quiet halls. She slipped into the common room only seeing a few people. She waved to them and then headed up to get her clothes to take a bath in the prefects bathroom. She was alone when she got there into the bathroom ten minutes later. It was the middle of the day and no one would be in the baths until at least after dinner. She turned the water on and stripped behind the curtain before slipping into the hot water.

She took a deep breath breath and dunked herself under the water, running her fingers through her wet hair. She came back up when she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She rubbed the water from her eyes, the heat stinging her cheeks as she leaned back against the wall. "This is a nice bath." She glanced over to see Loki sitting in the bath with her. "Don't worry I locked the door, and the ghosts can't get in."

"I've noticed since you started to be around me more, the ghosts stay clear of me. They get scared when I come near them, the Professor's noticed it to, but the ghosts wont tell the why, neither will the paintings."

He nodded, as if agreeing with them. "I'm glad you're doing better, that was a nasty curse he hit you with."

Hermione nodded. "And thank you for scaring him off, he probably would've killed me then."

"He would have, then I would have to go see Hel to see if I can have your soul back." He smirked. " She certainly would have told Odin about it."

"But you didn't save Siruis?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Harry's God-father, he was the one we went to go save!" Hermione pushed off the wall. "You could've saved him, he was a trickster like you."

"No one's a trickster like me Hermione." His voice has a warning tone in it. He didn't like a mortal raising their voice at him.

"You're suppose to be some powerful god, but you couldn't save one man?" She asked, wading towards him.

"He isn't mine to protect." He raised his voice, swimming closer to her. "You're one to talk, leading that woman into the forest to be beaten by the horse men."

"She was hurting the students!" Hermione shouted.

"How very noble of you." He shot back.

"Yes, well, I learn from the best." She spat at him. It was an awkward silence as they both calmed down, Hermione floated back to her wall, and sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I don't know why I said that." She began to lather shampoo into her hair, ignoring him.

He watched her silently, thinking to himself as she cleaned her hair. "If we were in older times, I would have already had my way with you and had left."

She glanced at him and shrugged. "In older times I would have been burned at the stake for being a witch, I doubt that I would have been around to be there for you to have your way with."

"I am too ancient for you." He whispered, as he looked at her.

She snorted. "There's a new one." She sighed. "Loki, I'm not expecting you to always protect me, or to be there for me. You're a god, and I'm human. I believe nothing but friendship will happen between us."

She rinsed out her hair as he waded over to her, he curled a lock of her hair around his finger, before letting it go. "Friendship is not all that I want." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I'm a child compared to you." She whispered.

"Then I shall_ 'rob the cradle'_ as you mortals say" He smirked as he lowered his lips onto her's. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. She allowed him to deepen the kiss before she quickly pulled apart.

"Loki, I am sixteen years old, I swear to any and all gods that if you get me pregnant, I will kill you myself." She ordered, staring up at him.

"Very well."

* * *

**During the Search, after Malofy Manor**

She was alone in her room in the safe house cottage, spells locked the room tight as she cried. The sting left over from the spell Bellatrix used on her arm to make the word 'Mudblood' stay hurt even worse. She had looked into potions, spells, anything to get it to stop burning, but nothing would do. It felt like acid had burnt through the top layer of her skin and was going deeper into her body.

She sat down on her bed, holding her arm out in front of her. "I will kill who ever did this to you." Loki knelt in front of her, his cold hand made her feel relief against the pain.

"Leave your hand there." She whispered, giving him a small smile. "She'll get whats coming to her, the battle will be here soon."

"Tell me who she is, and I will kill her." Loki pleaded, his eyes should the pain reflected in her own. "I should have been there."

"Too much ruckus and the Gate-keeper would have seen you, Odin would forbidden you to ever come back again." She reasoned.

"I can travel between the worlds and not be seen." He stated.

She smirked, shaking her head. "Just because you've had _your way with me already_ doesn't mean you can go all crazy." She sighed. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't just left."

"You are my friend. I will not leave you alone." He whispered, his fingers brushing up against the letters on her arm. She hissed, his fingers felt good, as if healing her, but the words still stung. "Does this hurt you?"

She shook her head, "It feels good, its taking some of the pain away, it's just still sore."

"I wish that I could just bring you to one of Asgard's healing rooms."

"You know can't do that." She whispered.

He sat next to her in the bed, his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. "One day Thor will be king of Asgard. Maybe then I could bring you to visit."

She laid her head on her shoulder. "Loki, you're brother does not have the same care for mortals like you do. He doesn't have the humility like you do."

"Thor has not seen the same kind of Earth that I have." He whispered.

"What do you do on Earth, when you're not with me?" She asked, yawning, the last few months traveling have been hard on her, she missed an actual bed the most and now she was on on. She felt Loki move himself and her to where they were lying on the bed, their heads on the pillows. "Do you go to other places?"

"When I am on Earth, I am with you, even when you cannot see me." He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Battle**

She stood in the great hall, in the after math of the battle, she saw friends and family cry over their lost ones, all tired from the battle. She stood next to Harry as they watched the Weasly family cry over Fred's death. Professors and Students helped others up and helped move the dead. She squeezed Harry's hand as they watched as the dead bodies lining up on the beds. It was silent after away, everyone was in their own corners mourning their friends and family, when the doors opened.

Harry and Hermione stood up from the stairs in the front of the room, staring in shock as all the people they just declared dead walked into the great hall. Hermione covered her mouth in shock as Harry ran over to Remus and Tonks, Fred running over to his family. Everyone was cheering but confused.

She felt that he was next to her, she gave him a quick glance then away, she wasn't going to make a scene if no one else could see him. She watched as everyone quieted down, Molly Weasly was the first to notice the strange man next to her. "Hermione, who is that?" She pointed to Loki.

Everyone in the great hall grew quiet and Hermione stared at them. "Who?" She asked.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "The man next to you Miss Granger."

Hermione glanced at Loki than back to her friends. "You can see him?" She asked and they nodded. She turned back to Loki. "So they can see you now?"She raised an eyebrow at her old friend.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm allowing them to see me." He stated, and with a wave of his hand, all the dead bodies disappeared. "I decided to cause a little mischief."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his wand raised.

"I am Loki, Odinson." Loki stated.

"He's a Norse God." Hermione stated, "he's an old friend of mine."

"You're friends with a god, the trickster god Granger?" Fred asked, in shocked. "But you hate practical jokes."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at her friend. "Your father will know that you save a lot of people from death."

"Your mortal history says that these people died in war, and they did." He stated. "Or what appeared to be them. My father will never know." He smirked. "Did she die?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Weasly killed her." She glanced over to the older woman. "Bellatrix, he wanted to kill her personally."

"I don't like it when other harm what is mine." He stated, than a second later he was gone, leaving Hermione there blushing.

* * *

**Five Years After War**

She was sitting in a hotel room in New York city, five years after the war, and she hasn't heard from her old friend. After Hogwarts, she was given an internship with Stark enterprises, from there she was hired onto S.H.I.E.L.D as an agent and a scientist. Her past with magic made her more than qualified to handle some of the more advanced stuff.

They were getting reports from New Mexico, about a tornado that has things falling out of it. She had seen the readings from the equipment that they had taken from Jane Foster and she knew, she just knew that it had to be from Asgard. She wanted to be apart of the team to go to New Mexico, but they needed her in New York to help out with the Captain America project.

But she wanted to see him again.

It was two days later and at night and she was in her hotel room, reading over Steve Rogers file, trying to find out everything about him. When she felt him, glancing up, her heart stopped. He looked older, his hair combed back and he was dressed in suit and a coat. "You're a bloody bastard thinking you can just drop on by after five years." Hermione growled, standing up from the bed.

She only had on a tank top and boy short underwear, but she stood up to him like she had on full body armor. "What the hell is going on in New Mexico Loki?"

"Odin has sent my brother into exile, he landed here, his hammer near him. He was to be crowned King, but he did something that made my father feel that he was unworthy."

"Let me guess, he attacked something?" She asked, arms crossed.

"He caused a war, and now my father is in deep sleep." Loki sighed, sitting on her bed.

"If your father cannot rule, can you bring your brother back from exile?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"Father sent him to Earth for a reason, he needs to learn to be wiser, to think like a king, not a warrior. Thor does not think that he needs this lesson."

"Cut the bull Loki, I know you." She stated in a harsh tone. "Why aren't you allowing your brother to return home?"

"I want to be King, I want to prove to my father that I am a worthy son." He stated.

"But you are his son, his own flesh and blood." Hermione argued.

He stood up fast, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "I am not his flesh and blood. I am a Frost Giant, Odin took me from my home and made me his son, I was a relic to hide until he needed me, if he ever did. He was planning to make me king so our world and the Frost Giant world could live in peace, but Thor was chosen instead." With each word, so filled with anger, his skin turned blue, his eyes changed.

Hermione stared up at him, her eyes looking at every new detail on her friend's skin as he changed, "Oh, Loki." She whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek, his skin, so cold, it burnt her.

"I don't want your pity." He stated as he watched her. She reached up and grabbed him and crushed his lips to her's, the warmth of her's felt like hot water melting ice away. He slowly turned back to his normal self as wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away when she couldn't breath anymore. "Being different is was is important." She whispered, a flick of her wand, the files moved from her bed to the table as she pushed him onto the bed. "It's what makes us special."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

He watches her now that he is king, he can see all over the nine realms, he keeps one eye on his brother and another one her. The government that guarded his brother's hammer, also was the same one Hermione worked for now. She was across the land from his brother, so they could never meet, but he knew that the more time Thor spent with the mortal woman, Jane Foster, the more his brother and Hermione would like each other.

He spelt anger at the idea that Thor was gaining humility, the same thing that Hermione said would make him a great king. He wanted to be king, if only to bring her to Asgard, to be his and for everyone to know that she was his. His father would never approve, his mother would be over joyed that he had found true love, but knew that it would never be allowed.

He knew that the battle between him and his brother would arrive soon, any day now, each passing hour brought it closer. He wanted to win, so that he would be the rightful one on the thrown. He wanted to lose so he could live out on Earth, with Hermione.

* * *

**The Bridge Is Broken**

He had lost, fallen through the sky after the bridge broke. He could have held onto his brother, and be forgiven by his father. He would have continued to live in Asgard, Thor as it's ruler. But the idea of never seeing her, Hermione made his decision. He knew that his brother would be strong enough to carry on until another way was found back to Earth. He had only a few short days with a mortal woman and fell in love.

Loki had years, most of Hermione's life time was spent with him. If his father knew that he really did all of this for a mortal woman, for her love. Loki didn't think he could forgive both of his sons for breaking the rules of Asgard, he would suffer under the thought of him doing this in spite than for love.

He found Hermione eventually again, she was still in New York, he watched her all through the day, everyday, just watching. He watched as a man, whom she worked with, asked her to dinner. She declined, she was with someone. Loki allowed a small smile grace his lips, she was still his, even after everything that she knew.

It was late in the evening one night and he knocked on her apartment door, now after being in New York for a few months, her work had found her a apartment to live in. She opened the door after a few minutes, her wards protecting her home from anyone who wished to cause her harm. She took a step back, breath caught in her throat as he walked into her apartment. "What happened in New Mexico?"

"Thor returned to Asgard and broke the bridge to the bifrost after I kept it open, I was destroying worlds and he saved them. He saved Earth." He turned around to face her, feeling her slap him with all of her might. He rubbed his cheek, feeling the sting against his cold skin.

"I thought you had died." She whispered. "I knew Thor returned to Asgard and we can see that there was a fight in the sky. When it stopped, I thought that he had killed you."

He shook his head. "My brother tried to save me, the bridge collapsed and my father awoke in time to grab hold of Thor, who held into me. I let go. I fell."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I cannot live another day in Asgard knowing that I would not be allowed to see you." Loki whispered. "If I stayed I would have been to heavily guarded for me to travel unnoticed."

"Why didn't you allow your brother to return?" She asked. "You could have been forgiven, no one would have known. Thor would have been king and you could visit anytime."

"Thor's hammer had a spell by my father, that he would remain mortal until he was worthy enough to become a god again. Then he was ready for the throne." Loki explained. "But I wanted to be king so bad."

"Why, so you could prove to your father?"

"So you would be my queen." He whispered. "I cannot live without you, it kills me when I leave you, I cannot stop thinking about you when we're apart."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D now, and you're considered a bad guy, the top of the list, I can't betray them, but I can't not be with you."

"I think nothing in all of the nine realms could keep me away from you now." He whispered lowering his lips to her's. "Be mine."

She smiled up at him. "I'll always be yours'."


End file.
